my beautiful sky
by Adventure Ride
Summary: max ranaway. the flock doesn't know why. well, its 'cause she's pregnant. max's POV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I was scared, I need protection, but I have to do it myself, I need to lay low. My name is Maximum Ride, I have dirty blond hair, brown eyes, fair, but tanned skin, I'm 98% human, and 2% avian, I'm on the run, from the flock, why? You ask. Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm 2 months pregnant, the flock is chasing me, but they don't know. Who's the father? Why so many questions? Its fang's of course, duh.

_MAX?! WHY ARE YOU FLYING AWAY? _Angel send's to me.

_I can't tell you. Tell the flock to back off, I'm leaving for a very good reason, I promise, tell everyone I love them and that I'll miss them, bye Angel, I love you!_

I put up a mind block, I had tears in my eyes, but I had to go. Georgia (A/N 'cause I'm from Georgia, lol) seems nice, I heard they had awesome peaches, and small towns.

It's been a year since I left the flock. I have a three month old baby girl named Skylar, Sky for short. She has dark brown hair, and black wings with grey tips, their five inches in length, and 3 inches in width. She has olive skin, and almost the darkest brown eyes ever, her father's are just a tad bit darker.

I got a job when I was pregnant, I worked at the dollar general for six months, and I got enough money to buy a small house hidden in the woods. Which is awsome.i'm still lying low, but I can go for a fly every now-and-then.

"Waaaaaaaaa" that was sky, she just woke up.

I went to her room to feed her, I picked her up, and brought her to the small kitchen. I held her on my hip, and made her bottle-a daily routine- once she saw it, she started cooing, I smiled, and my heart swelled, I just loved her so much.

I started applying for jobs, like being a school nurse- I will kill you if you call me soft – a maid, and a waitress. I can't start until Sky is at least six months old, though I need the money, I only have about five hundred with me, and about a thousand in the bank. That's not a lot when you need to pay bill's, and buy groceries.

After she was finished and burped I changed her diaper, I changed her into a light green onesie, and strapped her into a baby wrap thingy, so I could fly. I got outside and stretched my wings, Sky was looking around, she loved flying. I did an up-up-and-away and spread my wings.

I've been flying for an hour when Sky started crying, I started to take out of her wrap, but she kept squirming, and… she fell.

"Sky!" I flew after her, I could see her tiny wings try to catch air, but… but she hit the ground. My eyes welled up with tears. I couldn't look. my heart broke into a thousand tiny people

"waaaaaaaaa!"wha-.

"BABY! OH,SKYLAR! MAMA'S SOO SORRY!"I cried as I picked her up. I guess her power is being indestructible. I couldn't help but cry, it made her cry. I walk home, still shaking, and we get home i rock her to sleep, and go take a shower so I can really just, let it all out. If you thought you lost your baby too, you'd be doing the samething, and at times like this, i really miss the flock.

**HEY PPL! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I'LL UPDATE A CHAPTER EVERYDAY! IF YOU LIKE THIS PLEASE REVIEW, SEE YA TOMOROW!**

**~TAYLOR...**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2. beach bust

**me: hey, max can you read what i wrote on the paper?**

**max:uhh, sure? Taylor, as cool as she is, does NOT own maximum ride, only Sky.**

**Sky: you don't own me, mommy does.**

**me: no i made you.**

**Sky: no mommy did.**

**me: how can you talk anyway? your like three months old!**

**Sky: im from the future, well, three years ahead anyway.**

**me: ok...**

**max: just get on with the story, before i drop kick you!**

**me: ok,ok! but i just wanna say, thank u guest 4 your review! ur the 1st!**

I need to blow some steam. I'll go to the beach, i found a nice quiet one a few miles away that no one will go to. I'll walk their, i'm still a little freaked out about the whole drop thing.

"hey baby girl! wanna go to the beach?" I ask Sky as i pick her up.

She starts babbling. I put on her waterproof diaper, her pink dress, and put whatever hair she did have in pigtail's. I put her in her play pin and go to the bathroom to put on my bathingsuit, then put on a tanktop and short shorts over it. I grab a towel, the baby bag, and her bimbo chair.(A/N that's a baby chair for 1-7 month old's)I grab sky and walk to the beach.

Once i get there i take out her seat, and set her in it. I spead the towel, and take off my tank, and shorts. I sit on the towel and start playing pat-a-cake with Sky, she couldn't play with me though, she just laughed.

"mama loves you sooo much Sky!" I say to her.

"mama!" she says laughing.

"d-d-did you just say mama?" I asked shocked, i thought baby's couldn't talk until they were atleast

"mama!"she said again hitting the sides of her chair, laughing.

"Oh my gosh! baby girl i love you soo much Sky!" I yelled in joy. I picked her up and huged her to me.

"mamamamamamamamama!"she babbled happily.

"say it again!" i laughed.

"mama!"

I sensed someone. I turned around and almost triped over the bimbo chair. No. No no no no no no no! I need to run! I- i- i need to fly.

"mama?..max, why?" he said.

"fang, im sorry. I love you, but i can't risk her being found out."

"Max, i just found you, and i found out i have a daughter! Im not letting you runaway again!"

"I have to fang."

"jesus max, please. i love you, i-i-i can protect you, me and the flock."

"mama! dada! dadadadadadada!" Sky started babbling again.

"no Skylar. i'm sorry Sky, but dada can't come." I told her, fang heard me say this, his face was showing so much emotion, it made me waanna cry, my heart hurt so much.

"Sky for short."I smiled,but i still had to i spread my took off.

''max!max!"I could hear fang shouting.I felt something grab my was fang, so i hovered.

"Fang i need to keep our baby safe! Itex can pop up at any moment!"

"we took down itex five months ago!"

''r-really?"I asked.

"Yes! we did!"He said.

I hugged him- which was a little hard with a baby on your hip- and kissed him. The kiss was diffrent fromm all others we shared, this one was above passionate, and it was so full of love that it made me wanna cry with joy. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, full of so much emotion, the emotionless rock was not so emotionless anymore.

"max, will you please come home?"

"were is home?"

"we...don't really have one yet, but we will."

"come live with me! i have a small house, but it has five bedrooms!"

"okay, i'll call the flock."

He made the call and we went soon as we got there i was suffacating in hugs.

"Angel!Nudge!Gazzy!Iggy!I've missed you guys sooo much!"

"were is the baby!?" every one asked at the same time.

"right here!" I said pointin fang, who's cradaling Sky and singing go to sleep.

"AAAAAWWWWW!" everyone said crowding around him.

**HEY GUYS! REVIES OR ELSE DYLAN WILL STEAL MAX'S HEART!**

**fang:what!?**

**max: yeah, what!? do you want me to drop kick you? no you know what! imma do it any way!**

**me:owww! guys if you don't review i'll die!**


	3. help me!

**You guys make me feel sooo loved! but read my A/N because i need ur help :/**

**Hey pplz, I have ****_BAD _****writers block and I could use some help from my fellow fans if you will. Soooo sorry that i've kept you waiting, ya I know, I know, your either to lazy to comment or you don't have the time of day. But if u want me to keep on, then help me through my writers !**

** - LOVE, Taylor**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey pplz! this chapter might be a little short or normal sized! idk, but im trying hard 'cause i don't want to lose my fans, so im doing this for you guys 'cause i love u soo much! you make me so hapy when u review so keep on!**

**Sky is 6 1/2 months old.**

Chapter 3. Spoke to soon

I woke up to fang's light snoring on the left side of our bed, and Sky looking at the ceiling babbling on about dadamamadadamama. I smiled, I'm with my family again, and with Itex gone, I can finally be safe, no more flyboys coming out of nowhere.I smiled as I picked up Sky, she smelled.

"Let's go wake up Dada!" I wispered to Skylar.

"Dadadada!"she said copying my wispering.

I went over to the bed where fang was sleeping and put Sky on my side, she crawled over to him, and started slapping his face and giggled.

"DADADADADA!"she screamed laughing.

"Oh god, a screaming, smelly, and violent winged baby!" He yelled scooping her into his arms, he got up and went to the changing table, tickling her on the way.

BOOM!

"Ahhhhh!" Everyone screamed.

I ran to the living to see flyboys everywhere, one was holding Sky, with fang under his foot desperatly trying to get Sky back I felt giant sausage arms wrap around my waist the last thing i saw was fang's leg being broken, and my baby crying as Fang yelled out, until I woke up...

**DUN!DUN!DUN!**


End file.
